Gifted
by sarkywoman
Summary: When the fate of the world is placed in the hands of a new hero, will Buffy help or hinder his powers?


Gifted  
  
NOTES: Spike did not get put in a wheelchair, him and Dru left Sunnydale after their ritual was interrupted by the two Slayers. They have come back after Angel lost his soul and came back from Hell. Cordelia broke up with Xander during the Angelus fiasco. Willow is getting good at her magic. I keep going back in time, sorry if it's confusing. Please review me, don't criticise or I'll cry.  
  
SUMMARY: When the fate of the world is placed in the hands of a new hero, will Buffy help or hinder their powers?  
  
PAIRING: Buffy/Angel, Spike/Dru, Willow/Oz, Xander/Buffy  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me. I can't even afford a decent plot (which is actually mine, so nyeh), you expect me to be able to pay Xander and Spike and Angel for his company?  
  
RATING: PG-13, just to be safe for people who's idea of violence is smacking someone round the head with a soft toy. (And no, that doesn't happen.)  
  
********************************  
  
Things had been quiet in Sunnydale, as long as thunder and lightning didn't count. The weather was really convenient actually, as no Slayer would dream of patrolling in this. When the cat's away, the mice will play. But Spike did not think of himself as a mouse, even one of those killer ones that they bred in laboratories. The sack he was dragging along the floor started to wriggle and Spike almost let it go. He grabbed a nearby branch and hit it repeatedly. "Bad sack! Bad sack!" The sack stopped moving. He pulled it inside the empty warehouse. "Dru, honey! I'm back!"  
  
She appeared from behind an old, red curtain, smiling at him.  
  
"I've been trimming the flowers, Spike. They're so much prettier now." Spike looked at the flowers in her hand. They had once been roses, and they still were, in a way. Someone is still the same person after they'd been decapitated, weren't they? That reminded him, back to business. He threw the sack onto the floor.  
  
"Is this the one, Dru?" Spike watched her as she walked around the body she had pulled out of the sack. Dru looked at Spike, her eyes disappointed.  
  
"He's almost dead, Spike. I want to be strong, so I can bite." She snapped her teeth at Spike in a playful way. Spike thought for a second. She had been strong before, revitalised from the ritual they had performed on Angel. But those damn things never lasted. There was more stuff to do first though...  
  
"Yes luv. But the first ritual we're going to do is for Angel. We can get rid of something that's been bothering him and us for a while." He picked up the book that they had found the idea in. "A soul can be most annoying."  
  
Dru looked at him, then the boy on the floor. "Spike, he's not the one. The boy we're looking for is...special."  
  
Spike turned and pulled her towards him, stroking her long, dark hair. "How do you know we're looking for a lad and not a girl, pet?"  
  
She smiled at him and closed her eyes. "I see things. Scary, strange and wonderful things."  
  
Spike smiled at her. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. The white dress she was wearing billowed out around her. "Don't worry love, we'll get the one we need," said Spike. They both turned at the same time to face the boy, who was no longer necessary. "All that walking has made me hungry."  
  
****************  
  
It had been stormy during the night, but the new day had brought Sunnydale sunshine. Buffy pushed through the school doors. She was heading to the library to talk to Giles. Things were too quiet, and that could only mean one thing...trouble. She had had a weird dream, probably prophetic. It had been about Spike and Dru. There had been candles and a knife. That could mean a sacrifice. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had woken up early this morning, which had forced her to try and get back to sleep. She had then woken up late, and it had been a rush to get ready in time for school. She wouldn't have minded having a day off of school, but she was behind in her classes.  
  
She walked into the library. There was a strange smell. Her friends, Willow and Xander were talking about some witch programme that had been on TV last night. Their motives for watching it were completely different. Willow watched it for the Wicca aspect, while Xander watched it for the female witches. Giles came out of the stacks and smiled at her.  
  
"Ah Buffy, here for your Wednesday morning training, I presume." He put down the book he was looking at on the table. Buffy flashed him a smile. She had completely forgotten about that, but who's to know? She removed the leather jacket given to her by Angel, and started to pummel Giles in all his protective padding. While she did so, she told him about the dream. She stopped kicking him senseless and turned to talk to Willow. "What's the smell, Will?"  
  
Willow gave her a proud smile. "Me and Giles did a spell to locate light energy in the area." When all she got in reply was a raised eyebrow, she said, "yeah, I'm not sure either. But Giles said it might help him with something."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Will, could you research rituals on the computer for me? Find out what it's all about." But Willow gave Buffy a look that said `I'm not sure I can do that'. Buffy was about to comment on it, but Xander had a point to make.  
  
"Er, Buff? How many rituals do you think have candles and knives in them?" But Buffy was ready for this one.  
  
"Lots. But the knife had a special pattern on it, though." She grabbed a piece of paper from the table and made a vague doodle. She thrust it in Willow's face. Willow leant away from it so she could see it better.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." She stood up and walked over to the library computer. She pulled her skirt as she sat down and straightened out her red, satin shirt. It had only been a year or two ago when Willow was wearing things that had drawn Cordelia's insults like a magnet. But a lot had changed since then.  
  
As she ran things over in her mind, Giles walked down to Buffy's doodle of the knife and looked at it. Buffy looked at his face. He looked worried.  
  
"Giles, what's up?" He turned his head towards her, but his eyes were still on the picture.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He almost ran back into the stacks. Xander raised his eyebrows.  
  
"The secrets of a librarian. One in a series of rubbish job TV documentaries." Buffy ignored him. She had seen Giles act that way before; there was something on his mind.  
  
Even Willow looked up from what she was doing as Giles walked down the library steps, extremely interested in an old book he was carrying.  
  
"What is it, Giles?" Buffy asked. He didn't even glance at her.  
  
"Oh, nothing to be worried about," said Giles. Xander looked over Giles' shoulder. His eyes widened.  
  
"You know how much those illustrations prove you wrong?" Giles put the book on the library table, open on the page he had been reading. Buffy peered at it. Willow jumped out of her seat and joined the others in looking at the picture. Giles drew the book back.  
  
"I don't think any of you should be looking at this sort of thing," he snapped, and put the book in his office. Xander and Willow exchanged glances. Buffy was more verbal on the matter.  
  
"Giles, I don't know what's got you so worked up, but you should tell us. Last time you did this, you almost got us all killed. Remember, the Mark of Eyghon?" She immediately regretted that remark. The demon of Eyghon, that Giles had raised, had almost killed Jenny Calendar, Giles' love interest. Angel had saved her then, but when he lost his soul, he had snapped her neck himself.  
  
Giles turned to face them. He looked calmer now.  
  
"Trust me. It's nothing like that. I, for one, have nothing to do with the matter."  
  
Xander frowned in confusion. "Then why are you holding out on us?"  
  
Giles sighed. "I will only tell you the basic minimum when it is completely necessary. Until then... Buffy should patrol, keep an eye out for Spike and Dru. The last thing we want is them back in town causing trouble." Buffy nodded. Whether Giles was telling them everything or not, staking Spike and Dru would probably help anyway.  
  
They walked out of the library; having a discussion about the interesting ways you could sacrifice someone. Giles brought the book of sacrificial rituals back into the main area of the library. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then made a phone call.  
  
"Yes, hello. It's Giles. We have trouble." He explained the situation to the person on the phone, who sighed.  
  
"You'd have thought they'd have taken the hint," said the person on the other end. Giles pushed his glasses up.  
  
"Yes, well. Unfortunately, we cannot tell the person in danger, or the Slayer."  
  
"That would be kind of stupid of us. It's only a matter of time before Spike and Dru find out about him, but we'd be risking everything by saying stuff before we need to."  
  
"Understood. Goodbye. Oh, and Angel? Do be careful." Giles put the phone down and went to make himself a cup of tea.  
  
*************************  
  
Spike slammed another bloodless body on the floor. Finding the Gifted One was proving to be more difficult than he had originally planned.  
  
"Don't be so worried, Spike," came the voice of Drusilla, "at least we'll have plenty to eat while we're waiting." Spike thought this through in his head. That definitely was one plus, but it didn't compensate for the big disadvantage.  
  
"What about the Slayer though, the little dog's bound to get a scent if we stay too long." Dru walked up to Spike, and playfully kissed his neck. But Spike's thoughts were elsewhere. Although it now seemed as though everything had turned out alright for Buffy and Angel, they were bound to remember his betrayal to both of them in their final battle. They would probably not be too merciful if they were to catch him doing anything remotely evil in Sunnydale.  
  
Hmmm. That probably included a ritual for the taking of Angel's soul. After all, it did involve a sacrifice of the Pure of Hearted. It definitely deserved the capital letters. The little idiot was proving to be quite difficult to find. If only he was more like the Slayer and he just turned up every now and again.  
  
Then it occurred to him. The Slayer! Spike tried the thinking thing again. Bloody do-gooder's minds think alike, don't they? The Slayer and pals would certainly know where the little runt is. That was a good plan, if not highly dangerous. But failing plans had, unfortunately, been his trademark so far. Oh well, times change.  
  
********************  
  
Xander finished off his candy bar while Buffy trained against Giles. If her dream had been prophetic and Spike and Dru really were back in Sunnydale, then Buffy would have to be at her finest. Xander thought she always was, but no one seemed to listen to him these days.  
  
Willow and Oz walked in, arms round each other. Xander realised it was full moon. He felt like making a comment, but decided to save it for Cordelia, who was trying to mend her dented reputation. It probably wasn't guaranteed against theft, damage, or Xander-dating. Willow took her seat at the computer and Oz locked himself in the cage. Buffy leant down, hand outstretched, to help Giles to his feet.  
  
"Yes. Well done, Buffy. I'm sure that if Spike and Dru do attack, you'll definitely be ready for them." Buffy brushed her hair out of her face and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"They're not your average grave jumping, blood-crazed, brains-in-teeth vampires, you know," then regretted that as well. She was really digging herself into holes today. Of course he knew. Spike had helped Angel keep him captive, and Dru had played mind games on him, using Jenny's face and body. However, Giles just smiled at her.  
  
"Buffy. You will be ready. Spike and Dru may be powerful vampires, but you are still the most powerful Slayer I have ever known." Buffy looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Well what have I done to deserve those words of support?" Giles had that preoccupied look again. It occurred to Buffy that he still hadn't explained to them about the ritual or whatever it was that she had dreamt about. But before she could talk to Giles about it, wolf-Oz began to throw himself against the bars of his cage, making it shake.  
  
"What's up with Oz?" said Xander, who was closest to the cage. "Will, he's your boyfriend." Willow frowned at him.  
  
"Well, obviously something's got him worked up. Perhaps there's big evil brewing." The library doors slammed open to confirm that theory.  
  
"Spike," Buffy breathed.  
  
"And the entire stock of Vampire's R' Us," said Xander, as they all jumped out of their seats and headed to the back of the library to put some distance between them and the incoming vampires.  
  
Buffy stepped forward. This had happened before. It would be faster if she just played along from the start. "It's me you're after. I'll go quietly, as long as you don't hurt my friends." Spike just laughed in her face.  
  
"I'll tell you what we want," he shouted, "we want the Slayer, the Watcher and the teen witch!" Buffy was shocked. This wasn't what she had been expecting. It didn't go like this. She looked at her friends. Xander looked partially relieved, but kind of disappointed as well. Spike must have noticed.  
  
"It's the new high school craze, friend swap! I'll leave the wolf one and the useless one, I doubt they'll have the information I'm looking for." Spike tilted his head to one side for a second, as if deep in thought. Buffy considered attacking him then, but she was surrounded. Spike came back to reality. "I think the useless one is good enough for the guys to eat, yeah?" This was met with vampire's cheers, meaning that it probably was a good idea.  
  
"No!" Giles stepped forward. "If they are of no use to you, then let them go. They won't be able to stop you, anyhow." Charming, thought Xander, it's nice to feel wanted.   
  
Spike looked annoyed for a second, then smiled. "It's your lucky day."  
  
Willow was confused. "I really don't think so somehow," she stammered. Spike looked at her as two vampires turned on each of the Slayerettes, knocking them out and taking them out of the library, leaving Xander unconscious and Oz in the cage. Oz began to howl.  
  
********************  
  
August 1802.  
  
Rebecca ran to the safety of the church where her Watcher, Mr Winans, sat with a boy. She ran to him. "They know we're here, Sir. I can try and hold them off..."  
  
Her Watcher interrupted. "No. They will kill you. It is up to him." He nodded towards the boy, who was staring at them, frightened. Rebecca looked at the boy, Gregg. His dark eyes showed how afraid he was.  
  
Gregg looked at her and smiled faintly. "How can you do it? All the times I have seen you fight, it looked so easy. All the times I just wanted to help..."  
  
Winans stood, a fierce look on his face. "You can! We know you can! All that remains now is for you to try!" He lowered his voice. "Or we will die from your fear and insecurity." They looked towards the ancient oak doors of the Church as the vampires came barging in. Gregg's last thought was of Rebecca, as she screamed.  
  
*********************  
  
Angel walked down the corridors of the school, which held so many bad memories for him. He was heading towards the library, to see what was happening with the ritual. He was supposed to leave Giles to it, just to be on the safe side, but he just had to know how close Spike and Dru were getting. He would never be Angelus again.  
  
Pushing open the doors of the library, he couldn't see any of the Scooby Gang. He was about to leave, when Oz, in full wolf kit, rammed the cage with his head. Something was wrong. They would never leave Oz on his own when it was full moon, the cage wasn't that strong. He called out. "Giles? Buffy? Willow?"  
  
Then he saw Xander sprawled out on the floor. He jogged over to him and checked his pulse. Fine, but unconscious. Normally, Angel might not have even bothered trying to bring him round, but this was important. He hit him a couple of times.  
  
Xander opened his eyes a little. "What... what's goin' on?"  
  
Angel looked at him. He had hurt his head pretty bad. But now was not the time for sympathy. "Xander! Where are Buffy, Giles and Willow?"  
  
Xander looked confused. "Um... not sure. They got taken by Spike, I think..." Xander began to shut his eyes again, but Angel shook him, a bit more harder than necessary.  
  
"Stay alive, understand? I need to go and rescue them, before Spike finds out." As he walked out, he heard Xander mumble, "now who's Buffy's white knight?" Angel ignored this reference to Angelus' taunts, and headed up to the ruins of the warehouse.  
  
*****************  
  
Buffy struggled in her chains, but it was no use. Willow looked at her sadly. "Buffy, it didn't work the last ten times. It's not going to work now, is it?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "I just wish I knew what they were doing to him in there. I'm sure it's got something to do with what he's not telling us. I bet we'd have saved a lot of torture time if he had told us what we needed to know." She looked at her best friend. "Will, are you even listening?"  
  
Willow turned to face Buffy again. "Sorry Buff," she said sheepishly, "but Xander looked in quite a bad way when we left. If he doesn't get medical attention..."  
  
Buffy understood her concern. She hadn't seen what Xander had been hit with, but whatever it was, it had made quite a mark on his forehead. "Yeah well, at least he's not in immediate danger."  
  
Their conversation was cut short as the metal door to their cell-like room opened and Giles was thrown in, head first. The door slammed shut. Giles waited a moment, then said, out of breath, "I didn't tell them anything. Not a thing."  
  
Buffy was the second to speak. " Well you know, that's really great Giles, but how about telling us something?"  
  
Giles pushed himself off the floor so that he was sitting upright. "Not here, not now. They could hear." He seemed to think for a moment. "All you need to know is that they're looking for someone important and they think we know where he is. Or who he is."  
  
Willow seemed to lighten up. "But we don't! They're bound to realise that, sooner or later!"  
  
Then it dawned on Buffy. "You do, don't you?" Giles looked at her. Her Watcher was a mystery again. Someone she hardly knew.  
  
"I know something of importance, but definitely nothing like that. Otherwise I would have you protecting them, wouldn't I?"  
  
Buffy was confused. "They're not looking for a bad guy then? I thought they were looking for an ally." She sighed, "I was sure I knew what was going on."  
  
Giles sighed. "No. Spike and Dru are looking for a supreme power in the hands of the light."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Well thanks for clearing that up for me, now I totally understand everything that is happening."  
  
Willow thought she did, though. "He means a real good person with supernatural powers, I think."  
  
Giles smiled with relief. "Precisely."  
  
Buffy looked disappointed. "I thought I was the supreme good guy."  
  
Giles tried his best to explain that although yes, Buffy was an extremely important figure in the fight between good and evil, there was going to be a convergence of dark energy that Buffy alone could not win against. To defeat this, they would need someone special.  
  
"I'm special," said Buffy miserably.  
  
Giles patted her on the shoulder. "I meant specially suited for battling a giant demon collective instead of specific vampires." Off her look, he added, "You will be needed in the battle, or he will fail."  
  
It hovered around them. It was in the air, listening to their every word. It was one of those things that you see in the movies and you just know it's evil. It's just plain obvious, even if it is a translucent reddish gas. They knew. Then it smiled, as well as a gaseous substance could. They knew.  
  
***********************************  
  
March 1838  
  
Samuel grinned to himself, it was all too easy. The desire to impress Ruth, the Slayer, was so strong, his power was flowing through his veins like blood. He lifted her into the air again, her hair billowed around her face, making her look beautiful. He only wished that she would allow him to carry her into the air using his own two hands, not his telekinesis power.  
  
Just then, Mr Brown, Ruth's Watcher, called him from the kitchen of his small house. Ruth floated to the floor, just as Samuel had made her. Then he closed his eyes and let his head nod forward. He appeared in the kitchen. Mr Brown turned around and jumped, startled. His face went from shocked to angry very fast. "How many times have I told you! Conserve your power! You will use your power only when I tell you!"  
  
Samuel was outraged. This man was not in charge of him! He could do what he wished, when he wished. He was the Gifted One! "You are not the Watcher of me, Brown!"  
  
Ruth ran into the kitchen. "What is happening in here?" She shouted. "Samuel, I am surprised at you. If it were not for Brown, it is almost certain that I would not be breathing the same air as those who stand with me. You too must listen to him if you are to live past the month we are in!"  
  
Samuel was devastated. Ruth would sooner listen to an old Englishman than trust in his power! All the times he had put his faith in her. But she could never trust him. This sudden realisation shocked and saddened him. He turned and walked out of the door. He had not even reached the end of the road when the demons set upon him. But his power source, his love for the Slayer, was gone. His power with it. He was not even alive to see Ruth's death. He no longer cared.  
  
*******************  
  
Xander sat rather unsteadily on one of the chairs in the library, tranquilliser gun at the ready. He was still feeling very dizzy and drowsy, but Oz looked like he could bust out the cage any moment, and Angel had told him to stay alive. It seemed to be the first time they had had the same idea. He wanted to help, to go with Angel to save the others. But Spike had been right about one thing. He was the useless one. He was always getting in the way, then Buffy had to save him.  
  
He realised he was closing his eyes. He had to find something to do before he slipped into unconsciousness again. He saw a book about poisonous demons on the table. It could be a good read. It might have colour pictures. He pulled the book over and took a glance at the cage. Oz had fallen asleep. He'll have a lot of gossip to catch up on when he turns back, Xander thought. Maybe Willow and Buffy would be back by then. And Giles. Can't forget Giles. Angel could stay at the warehouse if he wanted.  
  
"Xander..." It was almost inaudible, but he had definitely heard it. A guy's voice. Xander looked around him, but there was no one there. Suddenly he felt a rush of energy in him, like he had just drunk a litre of coffee. He pushed his chair back, and stood up. Then everything started spinning. Oz jumped up, fully aware of the presence in the room. By the time Oz was going wild in the cage, Xander had blacked out.  
  
*********************  
  
Angel snuck through the doors connecting the ruins of the warehouse. Spike and Dru were definitely back in town, their minions were everywhere. He heard a noise behind him, and spun around just in time to knock the vampire's legs from underneath it. He drove the stake into its heart, and it exploded into dust. Angel looked around and saw the metal door. He walked over and looked through a small hole in the corner of the wall. Buffy, Willow and Giles, they were all in there. "Hey, it's me. I think I can get you out of there." They all jumped to their feet.  
  
Willow looked at him. She had the same look on her face that she had had when Angel, as Angelus, had tried to kill her at the school. She was frightened. Angel knew what she was going to say before she said it. "Angel, did you go to the library? Is Xander okay?"  
  
Angel nodded. "He was fine when I left, a blow to the head that'll need looking at, though." That was a tiny white lie. Xander had not looked fine when he had left, but the last thing they needed right now was for Willow to start panicking.  
  
Giles reached in his pocket and pulled out some keys. He pushed them through the hole to Angel, who quickly unlocked the door. It swung open.  
  
Buffy glared at Giles. "You had the keys all this time?" Giles raised an eyebrow at her. "The observant slayer would notice that there were no padlocks on our side of the door." It didn't take long for them to sneak out of the warehouse, it seemed the security wasn't all that tough once you got closer to the outside.  
  
Once outside the warehouse, Angel turned to Buffy. "Are you okay? Because I have to go. It's almost sunrise." Then he left, as fast and sudden as he had arrived. Buffy remembered that she hadn't had the chance to say thank-you. She'd have to do the same for him sometime. Buffy, Willow and Giles started to head towards the library, where Xander lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
****************************************************  
  
October 1881  
  
Robert sighed, aware that Paul was talking to him. He looked up at the fat, middle-aged man who was giving him orders and then at his own two hands. Paul was still talking. Robert glanced across the table. Sarah, the Slayer, looked as bored as he did. He decided to do her a favour. He raised his hands to Paul, and the Watcher stopped talking. He also stopped seeing, moving and breathing. He was frozen in time. Robert smiled at his own show of such amazing power.  
  
Sarah looked up at him and smiled faintly, not nearly as wide as she usually did. Robert frowned. What could possibly be wrong? The weather was fine, her Watcher had stopped talking and they were alone together. In a way. Robert stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Is there a problem troubling you today? You do not seem to be your usual light-hearted self."  
  
Sarah seemed to be arguing with herself in her head. "Robert, there is something that I wish to talk to you about. Something that I fear you do not wish to hear."  
  
Robert sat down a little closer to her. "Any word that is uttered from your lips proves my ears not worthy." This only saddened Sarah's expression further.  
  
"You make me sound like a Goddess," she said sadly, "but Robert, I am not. I am a fighter, a warrior, a Slayer. My life is not one of leisure, it is one of pain."  
  
"One which I wish to aid you with."  
  
"Do you not understand? I do not want that. You were my love when you were thought to be a mortal. A perfectly normal mortal. You are no longer my dream, you are what I have tried to avoid. I cannot stay with someone who will, granted unintentionally, risk my life just by walking with me. I cannot stay with someone who is targeted for life by the forces of darkness."  
  
The words cut at Robert like a knife. "What does it take to remind you that you too, are one who is targeted by the forces of darkness. You are the Chosen One, I am the Gifted One! It cannot be that you do not realise how well we are suited to each other! You do not want to be with someone who is permanently placing your life in danger, but yet, you are willing to bring this danger upon others!"  
  
When all the Slayer could do is glare at him, Robert felt his power drain away. Not quite disappearing, just falling deep inside of him, so that he could no longer reach it. "Don't fight it," said a quiet whispery voice, "things must happen this way to save the future generations..."  
  
As if to confirm Robert's powerless state, Paul broke out of his frozen restraint. Then, as if they had been waiting for the perfect moment, the demons entered to take the Slayer. Robert felt nothing as she died, nor when her Watcher was killed, cursing Robert's name to his death. Robert felt no loss as he helplessly let the vampires and demons steal his life.  
  
******************************  
  
Xander opened his eyes in hospital, with his friends at his side. He really was quite grateful for them, he just wished he had a way to show it.  
  
Buffy noticed it first. "He's waking up. Hey, Xand."  
  
"Hey." Xander pushed himself up into a sitting position and gave a weak smile. "Either we've all been captured by the evil hospital demon or you've been rescued."  
  
Oz showed a smile on his usually expressionless face. "Damn those hospital demons."  
  
Giles looked at Xander. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I think. My head hurts a little, but that's probably due to the blunt instrument treatment."  
  
Willow looked confused. "Angel said you were okay when he left the library, you must have passed out again."  
  
Xander nodded. "I distinctly remember falling over. I might have even sat down at some point."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. That had him feeling better already. "They said you'll be allowed home soon," she said, "as soon as they've checked you're okay, you'll be a free man."  
  
Xander nodded. He decided not to tell them about the voice he had heard seconds before passing out; it had probably just been a side effect of the head injury. He could still feel it though, like whatever it had been was still around them, listening to them. He still felt the energy that had previously swept through him. He tried to ignore it so his friends wouldn't be worried. It sure as hell was worrying him.  
  
********  
  
Two days later, in the library, Giles was no closer to solving their problem. He had tried the traditional method twice, but the power had not been discovered yet, and he had been unsuccessful with the spell Willow had performed for him.  
  
Angel had phoned him to see if there was any news on the subject, but Giles had not been able to tell him anything he didn't already know. If only they could tell the others... The guilt was eating away at him, but what could he do? The more people that knew, the more danger they were putting the Gifted One in.  
  
Giles had been attempting to find out more about the trigger of the Gifted One's power, but all he could find was love for the Slayer. But there must be more to it than that. Or else Xander would have discovered his power long before now...  
  
*****************  
  
July 1902  
  
Bryan focused. It was becoming easier every time he did this now. The Slayer, Emma, smiled sweetly. "Well?" She said.  
  
Bryan grinned. "You are wondering what you shall have for your lunch. You believe it could be roast chicken, but you are not sure."  
  
The Watcher smiled as he stood up from the table. "Aah, the complex thoughts of a Slayer." He faced Bryan. "How is your active power progressing?"  
  
Bryan raised his eyebrows. "Quite well, I believe." He picked up a piece of paper that had been laying on the table, rolled it into a ball, and threw it across the Watcher's living room. Before it hit anything, he thrust out his right hand and the paper ball exploded into flames. Ash fell on to the carpet.  
  
Emma leapt to her feet and clapped her hands together. "Your new-found power is simply magnificent! You shall not fail to win against the forces of evil!"  
  
Emma's Watcher, Mr Kent, turned to look at Emma with the most serious expression Bryan had ever seen on his face. "Emma, you have been avoiding your training sessions with me recently. You also need to be in prime physical condition to aid Bryan in the fight. If you are not prepared, we cannot succeed, you know that."  
  
Bryan could not resist it. He delved into Emma's mind, to find her problem, the thing that was responsible for her odd behaviour recently. She was afraid. Her fear was everywhere, it would definitely master her in the battle that was soon to take place. She did not believe that they could win. True, she had faced terrifying evil in the past, but what was about to attack was sure to be the worst threat so far.  
  
That was when Bryan had come into the picture. He had spent years at Emma's side, trying his best to stay alive, just so he would be able to help her. Unfortunately, he had normally just got in the way and caused Emma more hassle and grief as she had been forced to save him.  
  
Her senses suddenly pricked up, throwing Bryan from her mind. Now he felt it too. Big evil, heading this way. "No! Not now! We're not ready!"  
  
Then he heard a voice. A quiet, whispery, male voice. A voice Bryan had heard before, just before he had discovered his power. "It must happen this way. If it does not, the future will become victims of our success. We must die, so that we can help them. Generations from now..."  
  
A voice in the real world caught his attention. Emma, but when he looked around him, the demons gathered on all sides so he couldn't see or help her. Suddenly remembering his training with Mr Kent, he thrust both of his hands out in front of him. The greeny, slimy demons in front of him screamed as they burst into flames, just like a vampire in sunlight.  
  
Bryan turned around, but he could already feel the sorrow building up inside him. He wasn't sure if it was his psychic ability telling him, but he knew Emma was dead. Even before he saw the vampire drop her lifeless body to the floor, he knew she was dead. But that didn't mean he was prepared for the shock of it.  
  
That was all they needed. The strongest demon, a weird spider-like creature, crept up behind the distracted Bryan and snapped his neck.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Xander realised he was being spoken to. "Huh?" He looked up at Willow. She was looking at him, a concerned look on her face.  
  
She seemed to notice that he hadn't been listening. "I was just asking if anything was up. I mean, you've not been you're cheerful, talkative self ever since you got knocked out." She peered at him closely. "You haven't got delayed concussion, have you? Or is it that Spike said you were the useless one? `Cos you're not."  
  
Xander gave a weak smile, only for Willow's benefit. "Nah, I just feel..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say next. He could hardly say, `Oh yeah, I've just been hearing voices recently at night and I've been getting feelings of tremendous power. It's really been getting me down,' could he?  
  
He glanced up at Willow again. She didn't look as though he had reassured her. He decided to change the subject before she could ask him more awkward questions. "So where's Oz?"  
  
Willow smiled. He had asked the right question. This gave her the opportunity to talk as much about her brilliant boyfriend as possible. And he was brilliant, if you didn't count the werewolf thing. But everyone had their flaws, didn't they?  
  
She started to go on and on about the band and Oz's special way of smiling. Xander felt he had chosen the wrong topic of discussion and wondered if it was possible to suffocate yourself with a sandwich. He finished his drink. He gazed at the doors of the canteen and wanted to be out there. Willow was now talking about Oz's special sweet names for her. Please, I can't stand much more of this...  
  
When Xander's head was suddenly filled with excruciating pain, he scrunched his eyes shut. Then it stopped. He opened his eyes. He was standing at the doors of the canteen, looking in at everyone eating their dinner. Willow wasn't eating her dinner though, she was staring at him. He had just appeared outside the canteen.  
  
Luckily, nobody other than Willow seemed to notice his sudden disappearance. That was another thing to add onto the `Nobody notices Xander' chart.  
  
Willow jumped out of her seat, and ran over to him. "Oh my God, Xander! What just happened?"  
  
Xander smiled properly for the first time in a couple of days. "You know, I have no idea. But whatever it was, it was really fun."  
  
***************************************  
  
Silently, they flew around him. He had discovered his power. Well, some of it. He was still not quite ready for battle, as he had not summoned all the powers yet. The air was tinged with blue where their spirits went. They had to follow, they had to be sure he would get it right. "Why him?" said Gregg. "Why not?" said Samuel. That was all that was said on the matter.  
  
But then, the air shimmered red ever so slightly. A deep, hoarse voice said, "The battle comes soon. We will fight again. All of us who have perished in the battle, shall fight in spirit. It is soon to be the time. They who win this final battle, shall have won the eternal war."  
  
Then it was gone, no mortal any the wiser. But what it had said had been important to those able to hear it, it's enemies. They would fight to the death, a fight that would cost the Earth if the wrong people won.  
  
Buffy was watching Giles pace while he was reading some really old book. It looked like it would disintegrate in his hands. He had called Buffy to the library. The Apocalypse was near. Even if he had said it in a really creepy voice, she still wouldn't have been worried. The end of the world just wasn't what it used to be.  
  
But then Giles had told her that the Slayer alone would not be enough to defeat the mega-evil headed their way. Fine no problem, she had said then, but apparently her friends wouldn't be worth much in the fight either. That was when she had started to worry. When asked who could actually help, Giles had muttered something about a Gifted One. Then he had turned to the `read-while-u-pace' strategy.  
  
Buffy was about to give up all hope of communication on the planet Giles, when Xander and Willow's entry to the library caught their attention.  
  
Buffy tried not to be cruel, but she didn't want them around at the moment. If things were as serious as Giles had said, Buffy didn't want her best friends to get hurt. "Er, guys? Unless this is really important, you shouldn't be around right now. Things are looking to get a little weirder than usual."  
  
Instead of asking Buffy what she was talking about, Willow widened her eyes and said, "don't we know it!"  
  
Giles carefully put his old book down on the library table. "Why? What's happened?" He seemed to be addressing Xander more than Willow, but that didn't matter, because Xander wanted to talk now.  
  
"I've got a power! Me! I was sitting in the canteen, I closed my eyes and then I wasn't in the canteen anymore!"  
  
Buffy was confused. "But how come? I mean, why do you have this power? And why now?"  
  
Giles pushed past her. "Please Buffy. Trivial questions later, we must get our priorities right. Now Xander, do you remember how you felt just before you appeared elsewhere?"  
  
Xander thought for a second. "Well, my head hurt..."  
  
"No. I meant, was there a reason why you would want to be somewhere other than the canteen?"  
  
Xander understood now. "Oh, you mean the way I really wanted to stop listening to Willow babble on about Oz, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings?" He looked sideways at a hurt Willow. "Whoops."  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes, that would probably do it."  
  
Willow turned to Xander. "You know, you don't have to suffer my babbling on, you could just tell me to shut up. I wouldn't mind."  
  
Xander frowned. "I think you would, somehow."  
  
Buffy stood up. "Is it just me, or are things getting major confusing recently?" She turned around and looked at Giles. "I think it's time you told us what's going on. Before things get totally freaky in Sunnydale."  
  
Xander grinned. "Wouldn't be the first time."  
  
Giles removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I think it would be best if you all took a seat."  
  
**************************  
  
Many things were revealed that day. Well actually, only a few, but they were pretty interesting.  
  
The first, was the fact that Xander was indeed the Gifted One. The Pure of Hearted. He was to save the world in the battle to come.  
  
"Oh yeah, how am I going to do that, reappear them to death? Make them run after me then disappear out of the way?"  
  
Giles paused. He explained that Xander would hopefully discover new powers soon, powers that would be more useful in a fight to the death.  
  
"Whoa. fight to the death! Whose idea was that? `Cos it's a really dumb one!"  
  
"Xander. Shut up."  
  
"Don't be mean to me, or I'll disappear, and then who'll save the world?"  
  
Buffy gave him a cross look. "Xander, shut up."  
  
Xander stopped talking. Giles allowed himself a positive thought; it was unlikely that Xander would ever lose faith in Buffy. There was hope for them yet.  
  
"The Slayer and the Pure of Hearted must work together in the last battle, or all will be lost."  
  
Willow raised her hand. "You still haven't told us exactly what it is that we're fighting, or how I can help."  
  
Giles put his hand on her shoulder. "You and I will do the best that we can, but we will have to leave the real heroics up to Buffy and Xander this time."  
  
Xander's face lit up. "Heroics? Really? I normally just get in the way, but now..." He thought for a moment, but couldn't explain what he meant. He decided to stick to what he knew. "Heroics!" He said again.  
  
Buffy wasn't so enthusiastic. Xander was excited, but she knew he was probably scared too, the bad thing about being in the action. "Giles," she said, "what are we up against here?"  
  
Giles went quieter. That was quite difficult, considering he wasn't saying anything in the first place. "The Hellmouth will open, providing every demon in hell with access to our world. Not only that, but this is the year of the collective." Before anyone could ask, he added, "I will explain it if you give me a chance. It means that every other generation, the Hellmouth has opened and the demons have come to take back the world. But it was not their time... They were forced back into the Hellmouth. Pulled back, rather. Whatever was there, it didn't want them to leave. But this year, this generation, it is ready. If we cannot stop them, they will take over."  
  
Giles paused to catch his breath. "Nobody has been able to stop them before, but the demons were unable to take over anyway. The spirits from the demons that have previously tried to take over the Earth, we can only assume that they are around us, finding out what we know. However, we should also gain the spirits of the past Gifted Ones, they should help us. I believe it is their presence that has brought Xander his power."  
  
He stopped, staring straight at the table. Buffy and Willow followed his gaze. The old book that Giles had put on the table was now floating in mid-air. Xander was focused on it, concentrating. The book was almost touching the ceiling now.  
  
It dropped when the library door was pushed open. That wouldn't have been a problem, except it landed on Principal Snyder. Xander gasped and suddenly disappeared.  
  
Principal Snyder stared at the spot where Xander had been sitting, then looked angrily at Buffy, Willow and Giles. "Where did he go?"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
Snyder narrowed his eyes at Buffy. "You know very well who I'm talking about. Where is Mister Harris, the book-throwing worm who was sitting there just a second ago?"  
  
Giles smiled in a smug way. "I don't suppose you have been overdoing it, Principal?"  
  
Principal Snyder scowled at them. "There's something weird going on with you kids and you, Mr Giles, and when I find out what it is..."  
  
Snyder stormed out of the library. Buffy, Giles and Willow looked around. Xander came out from behind a bookshelf. "Thanks guys. I think it's a nervous thing."  
  
"Don't mention it, Xand." Willow sat at the library table. "So you've got telekinesis, huh? I've been working at it for ages, but I can't seem to lift heavy things very far. Actually, I just can't lift heavy things. But if it's a pencil you want to throw, I'm your Wicca." There was a sadness in her voice.  
  
Xander wasn't sure if there was anything he could say to cheer her up, so he concentrated...  
  
Willow squealed with delight as she floated in the air. "It's just like flying! Oh my God, don't drop me!"  
  
Buffy looked across the room and smiled. Oz was standing by the library doors, an amused look on his face. Buffy was amazed. Any normal guy would have asked what the hell was going on by now, but not Oz.  
  
Willow floated down to the floor, grinning wildly. "That was amazing! Wasn't it difficult?"  
  
Xander sniffed. "Nah, not really. I just gotta visualise it, and it happens."  
  
Giles smiled. At the rate his power was growing, Xander would beat the Apocalypse single- handed. Literally.  
  
****************************  
  
Spike walked slowly and menacingly up to one of his minions, the one who had been closest to the Slayer and her groupies when they had escaped. "You let them get away. Our only hope of finding the Gifted One, and you let them get away!" He was shouting now, in full vamp-face. The idiot was going to pay for this, Spike could tell he knew, he could feel his fear. It felt good, to be respected.  
  
He reached out and grabbed the vampire by his hair. He started to punch him in the face, repeatedly. Blood began to pour from the pleading vampire's nostrils. Spike began to bore of this game. He spun and grabbed some historic demons' battle axe. When the vampire's body hit the floor, Spike threw the head down after it. It exploded into dust. Spike turned to face Drusilla. "Well, pet? What happens now? You seem to know more about this than me."  
  
She smiled at him, baring her fangs. "I saw him today, the Gifted One. His power spoke to me." Her voice was hypnotic, but now was no time for dreaming.  
  
Spike grinned. Her insane vision may be a tad confusing, but it normally had something important to tell them. "What did it say?"  
  
Dru began to laugh. "Silly Spike. It doesn't like us, it comes from those who we fight against. It won't be our friend... But the other spirits talk to me, tell me things."  
  
Spike sighed. There always seemed to be a good Vs evil fight going on, but he wasn't used to spiritual wrestling matches. "So what did Mr Evil Gas have to say to us, Dru?"  
  
She threw her arms around his neck. "It told me who the Gifted One is, but I already knew."  
  
Spike was shocked, but he didn't let it show. "How exactly is it you know?"  
  
Dru smiled evilly. "His power is like a beacon. Now it is discovered, it shines for all to see." She put her mouth to his ear. "It's the Harris boy," she whispered, "the Slayer's friend."  
  
Spike cursed himself for being so stupid. The Watcher had been so keen for Spike to leave Xander unharmed. Damn! If they went back now... would he be able to stop them, or would they get lucky? There was only one way to find out...  
  
************************************  
  
Xander smiled as Buffy tried to grip his arm. But again she missed. Xander appeared sitting on the library counter, he could control his power now and Buffy was trying her hardest to catch him, to no avail.  
  
Then she spun around, just able to grasp his sleeve, but Xander concentrated... Buffy landed in the library chair softly. She knew that Xander had made her land gently, he was holding back.  
  
Buffy remembered when he had been possessed by the hyena spirit at the zoo. He had attacked her and she had held back then, not wanting to hurt him. But push had come to shove, and she had knocked him out with a table to stop him from going too far. But now, she wasn't sure if she could take him on for real.  
  
"Way to go Xand, your new power's made you tough, even for a Slayer." Xander smiled, not trying to hide his delight at what Buffy had just said. He was loving this, the power and the attention. He'd been waiting for something like this to happen for a long time.  
  
Giles was still reading the ancient book. A page had fallen out when Xander had dropped it on Snyder, and they still hadn't found it. Giles had assured them that they had everything they needed, the missing page wasn't essential. But Xander just knew that there was going to be some message of vital importance on it. Oh well...  
  
Oz charged at the wire frame of his cage. 3 nights a month he turned into a snarling beast, but the rest of the time he was the complete opposite. Xander still wasn't sure how he felt about a werewolf dating his best friend, but Buffy had once told him that it didn't matter what he thought about it. It was up to Willow and Oz.  
  
Willow was on the library computer, researching telekinesis and astral projection. Astral projection was the closest they could find to Xander's ability of reappearing in different places. Giles said that Xander's power probably was astral projection in an evolved form.  
  
Oz jumped up unexpectedly, which made Buffy jump as well. She cursed herself for it. A Slayer shouldn't leap a mile in the air at every little thing.  
  
She looked around. Xander was grinning at her. "Jumpy?"  
  
Before she could throw a witty one-liner his way, the library doors were thrust open for the second time that week. She knew who it was. This time she was prepared for him. Well, she thought she would be.  
  
But Spike had learned from his previous failure. He raised the gun he held in his hand and pointed it at Willow. "Now. If there is a single attack on my person, I'll shoot the Wicca wimp. And you know I'll do it. If the lad comes quietly however, I may decide to spare your crappy little lives."  
  
Willow was shaking. "Don't do it Xander, it's a trap."  
  
Xander gave her a disbelieving look. "Really Will? I never would have guessed." When in doubt, use sarcasm.  
  
Spike sighed. "Look, it's been a long night and I'm getting really sick of all this. So if Xander doesn't take a walk with us right now, I'll kill the witch and the Watcher." He lifted the gun so that it was aimed directly at Willow's head. He pulled the trigger.  
  
Xander wasn't sure what happened next. He vaguely remembered raising his hands in Willow's direction, then when he had moved them a few seconds later, everybody was staring at the bullet. It was hanging in the air. Buffy and Giles ran over to Willow to check she was alright.  
  
Buffy reached her first. "Will, are you okay? We saw him pull the trigger, but then it stopped and you were alright!"  
  
Willow was in shock. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. What stopped?"  
  
Giles knelt down next to her. "The bullet froze in the air. I believe Xander has found a new power. He looked around the library. The vampires had fled. "Where is Xander?"  
  
**************  
  
Spike led the way back to the warehouse. The vampires behind him carried the Gifted One through the trees. In the panic after Spike had attempted to shoot Willow, Xander had been distracted for a minute, and that had been all they needed. Spike smiled. People shouldn't leave chloroform laying around.  
  
The dark spirits followed him, hovering over his head. They were not sure whether this vampire's plan would be to their advantage. It all depended on what he intended to do with the Gifted One, and if the Chosen One got in the way. Perhaps this would be the year that would bring demons complete control of the world. Of course the dark spirits were not just any old group of demons. Every few generations for five thousand years they had tried to take back the Earth which so rightly belonged to them, and every time they had been drawn back into the Hellmouth. It wasn't encouraging.  
  
But the prophecies predicted this to be the year. In the past they had won, but they had not been ready to rule the world, so hell had drawn them back. However, if the Chosen One and the Gifted One died this time around, evil would prevail. This was the final battle.  
  
Spike pushed open the door of the warehouse. "Oh Dru, I've got you a little something."  
  
Dru walked into the room where Xander lay unconscious on the floor. "Oh Spike, I asked for one for Christmas, but I'd been naughty and I didn't get what I wanted."  
  
Spike pulled her towards him and they passionately kissed. "Dru, honey, I would bring you the moon on a stick if you asked me nicely."  
  
Spike walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a book that was on the floor. "We need his consent for us to have his power. Damn."  
  
Dru lifted Xander's head off the floor. He was beginning to wake up. "We have ways of making him talk," she said with a giggle.  
  
Xander still only semi-conscious, but something told him that this was bad.  
  
****************************  
  
Buffy paced the library. "But Giles, if they knocked him out, he'd be powerless, right?"  
  
Giles sighed. "Yes Buffy, that is what I have just said. But they would need a very powerful drug to make him remain powerless for a long length of time."  
  
Angel walked in. He saw their worried faces. "What's happened?"  
  
Buffy walked up to him and hugged him. "Xander's been kidnapped by Spike and Dru. They took him `cos he's got these powers and they want them or something..."  
  
Buffy trailed off when she saw Angel's face. He looked scared. That didn't happen often. "Angel, what is it?"  
  
Angel walked over to Giles without answering her. He picked up the book Giles had been reading. Then, when he turned to talk to Giles, he had a very serious look on his face. The one that meant that whatever was happening was bad. Very bad.  
  
Which of course it was. But Angel wasn't normally this bothered about Xander's welfare, so Buffy knew that something else was up.  
  
Willow had noticed it too. "Er...Angel? Is there something you could be telling us?"  
  
Angel turned to face them. He sighed. "Spike and Dru aren't kidnapping Xander to get his powers. Or rather they are, but they won't keep them for themselves."  
  
Buffy was angry with Angel for knowing stuff. It seemed as though Angel and Giles had known everything all along. But now they had to save Xander, and Buffy couldn't waste time being mad at Angel. "What do you mean? Who will they give it to?"  
  
Angel looked at the floor. He'd been hoping to avoid this. "Angelus. If Dru's sire gets the power, she becomes powerful again."  
  
But Willow wasn't sure that she knew what was going on any more. "But Dru was strong after they did the ritual-thingy using you last time."  
  
Giles stood up and walked over to them. "It would have worn off eventually, but as long as Angelus has the power, Dru will be strong." Giles also looked at the floor. "Then, there's the ritual sacrifice..."  
  
Willow had never jumped to her feet faster. "Sacrifice? As in a Xander-sacrifice?"  
  
Angel looked at her He had a pitying, kind of sympathetic look on his face. "Yeah, that's what they need to take my soul."  
  
Buffy looked up at them both. She couldn't contain the anger anymore. "Why are you two always keeping stuff from the rest of us? I'm really sick of us being the last to know everything." She turned to shout at Giles especially. "Giles, it took you ages to tell us about this. We could have been more careful!" She looked at both of their faces. "We don't know how far Spike and Dru have got with this. If we'd have known earlier about all this crap, there'd be more chance of saving Xander. But now..." She sat on the library table, defeated.  
  
Angel walked up to Buffy and put his arms around her. "We'll rescue him, for all our sakes."  
  
Willow continued her search on the computer. The more they knew about Xander's power, the better.  
  
******************  
  
Back in the warehouse, Spike was thinking the same thing. Dru was turning out to be remarkably good at torture. Xander cried out again in pain. Spike smiled. He was bound to give them the power soon. Either that, or he'd die. Spike didn't like the thought of that, they wouldn't get his power. "Dru, honey, we may have to use your special talent."  
  
Dru gave him a smile. She enjoyed mental torture, she had experience in it. And she wasn't always the one doing the torturing. Angelus had done it to her, so she knew what she was doing. Angelus, he'll soon be back to us. Dru needed him back, or she'd probably die. Spike hadn't originally liked the idea of taking away Angel's soul again, but if they gave the power to Angel, he'd just be a good boy and give it back. Angelus however, he'd wreak havoc throughout the world...  
  
Dru lifted Xander's head. The boy was weakening, but he was still too loyal to the Slayer. Dru smiled. Loyalty could be used as an advantage when you had the right tools. She straightened two perfectly manicured nails and traced her fingers down Xander's face. "Sssh, and tell me what's in your mind..." She remembered doing this to the Watcher, pretending to be the techno pagan, Jenny Calendar. She loved messing with people's heads. It was obvious, even before delving deep into Xander's mind, that he'd do anything for Buffy. "See with your heart."  
  
Xander looked up into Buffy's eyes. But how come she was here? Dru had been there just a second ago, and now...  
  
Buffy stroked his hair. "Hey, it's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here. You didn't tell Spike and Dru they could have your power, did you?"  
  
Xander shook his head weakly. "No. I didn't tell them anything. I wouldn't..." He began to shut his eyes.  
  
Buffy gently shook his shoulders. "Don't black out on me here Xand, I need you. We have a plan. Giles said that if you let Spike have your power, he can do this spell thing. It'll be okay, if you trust me."  
  
Xander looked at Buffy again. There was something not quite right about her. About her being here, and the things she was saying. "Giles will do a spell?" It was getting hard to form the words, Xander was feeling kind of drowsy... "Why?"  
  
Buffy frowned at him. "To get rid of them, and to rescue you." Her voice was strangely melodic, like she was trying to soothe him. Xander wanted to tell her everything, but a gut feeling stopped him.  
  
Xander looked at her again. He felt like he would pass out at any moment... "Thanks Dru, but Willow casts our spells now."  
  
Dru slashed his face with her nails, or are they talons? Xander couldn't stay conscious any more, so he didn't bother trying.  
  
******************************  
  
It was a sunny Tuesday morning, but Buffy couldn't spend time lapping up the sunshine. They were still no closer to finding Xander, and the apocalypse was getting closer. They had no date for it yet, though. She could only hope that Giles had found something. Angel had patrolled last night to give Buffy a break, and he had come by her house real late to tell her that things were unusually quiet. This had creeped Buffy out big time. Vampires only stayed out of the way when there was something really bad going on. Buffy silently prayed that it had nothing to do with Xander.  
  
She entered the doors of the school library. She was early, but Willow was earlier. Willow may be dating Oz, lead guitarist of `Dingoes Ate My Baby', but Buffy knew Willow still had a special place in her heart for Xander. Buffy walked up to her. "Hi. Any news?"  
  
Willow shook her head sadly. "Not a thing." She stood up. "I'm really scared, Buffy. Xander must be in a position where he can't use his power, or we'd have heard from him by now. I couldn't get any sleep last night, I just kept on thinking about how Spike and Dru could be hurting him..." She stopped, on the brink of tears.  
  
Buffy hugged her. "Come on, Will. I'm worried about Xander too, but we have to keep it together if we're gonna help him."  
  
Willow nodded. "I guess you're right." She took her place at the computer again. "I just wish we had some sort of guarantee that he's alive."  
  
***********************  
  
Spike was staring at the boy. Dru had lost her temper with him and he was still unconscious. Xander had seen right through her illusion, and that had been their plan B. That had left Spike fresh out of ideas.  
  
He suddenly felt a weird presence in the room. It made him shudder. Whatever it was, it was evil. Really evil. He liked it. "Dru, come in here."  
  
She wandered in through the iron doors. She gasped. "Oh, Spike. There is a dark spirit in here. It speaks to me, tells me things. Evil, nasty things they are, Spike. Ooh, stop it you sinful thing."  
  
Spike was curious. Things like this usually happen for a reason. He hoped it was a bloody good reason. "What does it tell you, Dru?"  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "It says, the boy's power will be ours if we break his faith in the Slayer." She giggled in an evil way. "It sounds quite fun as well."  
  
Spike stroked Dru's hair over her shoulder. "You've had your fun, pet. Now's my turn. You're not the only one who can screw up someone's head."  
  
The dark spirits flowed around in the air. Vampires had changed a lot. But they were still just as gullible and stupid as they had been hundreds of years ago. The spirits were appalled that they had to resort to using vampires.  
  
Spike knelt down next to Xander. "Just to let you know, old buddy, old chum, the Slayer is not coming to rescue you. Just between us, she hates you. Heard her confess it to the other one, what's her name? Willow. The witch agreed. They were saying you're a loser. I just don't want you to feel that you owe the Slayer something. She doesn't care about you. Otherwise, don't you think she'd have saved you by now?" Spike stood up and looked at Xander. The boy was shaking. "I'll leave you to think about that."  
  
Spike walked out of the room, and the heavy metal door slammed shut behind him. Xander tried to take deep breaths, but what Spike had said had really got to him. Normally it wouldn't have, but right now Xander was in a very vulnerable state of mind. If it hadn't been for Dru's lack of knowledge about Willow's spell casting abilities, Xander probably would have given her everything they needed. But what Spike had said kept replaying in his head. Buffy wouldn't leave him...would she?  
  
****************  
  
Buffy walked through the graveyard. Recent nights had brought rain, but tonight was clear. She sighed. She was finding it difficult to concentrate on her patrolling. Just like Willow, it sent shivers through her spine when she realised what danger Xander was in. The most frustrating thing was the fact that they didn't have a clue where he was.  
  
Buffy looked around. He could be anywhere - from a secret part of the Bronze to the warehouse. She continued walking for a while. All of a sudden, she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the warehouse. She vowed to think more in future. It really does help when the Slayer has at least one brain cell. She began to run towards the warehouse. She begged her gut instincts would not lead her in the wrong direction.  
  
**************  
  
Giles watched Willow press a variety of buttons on the computer keyboard. She was working even faster than usual, if that was possible. Giles was not fond of computers himself, as he had once told former flame, Jenny Calendar. Poor Jenny... Giles suddenly realised that Dru had used mind tricks on him, and she could be using them on Xander right now.  
  
He hoped that Xander hadn't given his power over to them, but if it was a choice between Spike and Dru having Xander's powers, or Xander staying alive, Giles would have to vote for the latter. Giles had reassured everyone earlier that they would soon know if Xander had been killed, as it would be the end of the world. That hadn't provided as much encouragement as he had originally planned.  
  
Willow looked up at him. "You said yourself he's okay, or we'd be dead by now. Buffy is looking for him, we're doing research, we're bound to find him soon."  
  
Giles smiled at her weakly. "Yes, you're right. I just don't want anybody to be tortured like I was. Especially one of you."  
  
*********************  
  
Xander heard a noise and turned his head as fast as he could. That took some time. But there was nobody there anyway, it was just a breeze coming through an old crack in the wall. Where is she? Then his mind took him back to what Spike had said. She's not going to save you. But that made no sense, why would Buffy leave him here? She had saved Giles by this time..  
  
Then he heard a voice. His own. "But Giles is Buffy's Watcher, what am I to her?" But Xander hadn't even been thinking that. Had he?  
  
The dark spirits flowed around his head. He was so depressed right now, he was listening to every word they said. "They don't care about me, I'll die here. It's my fault I'm here, anyway. I deserve to die, I'm worthless."  
  
Xander tried to think, but his head was foggy with negative thoughts. He hadn't had a clear head to start with, what with the torture and all. But now he just felt bad. Really bad. Like Buffy wouldn't be able to save him. "Or she wouldn't want to." Xander didn't even realise he had moved his mouth, but it had been his own voice. And it had said the truth. Buffy didn't want to rescue him. She didn't love him. Then the world shook.  
  
**********************  
  
Giles ran around the library, catching the books as they fell off of the shelves. He opened his mouth to say something to Willow, but the shaking of the floor caused him to fall down the library steps.  
  
Willow jogged over unsteadily to help him. As she crouched down next to him, she said, "Giles, earthquakes usually mean the end of the world, don't they?"  
  
Giles nodded. "Perhaps it's just a warning, telling us that the apocalypse will come if we're not careful." Off her look, he added, "well it's possible."  
  
Oz stumbled through the shaking doors of the library. He steadied himself using the library counter. "I'd say there's something supernatural going on."  
  
Giles climbed to his feet. "Oh, whatever gave you that idea," he said sarcastically.  
  
Then everything stopped shaking. "That could be a good sign," said Oz.  
  
"Or an extremely bad one." Giles straightened his glasses. He opened the book he had been looking at and continued his research.  
  
Willow gasped. Giles and Oz looked at her curiously. "What's up Will?" Oz walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Willow looked at them both. "Giles, didn't you say that it would be the end of the world if anything happened to Xander?"  
  
"Yes, but not necessarily anything fatal. There are a number of things which can affect the Gifted One's grasp of their powers."  
  
"Like?" Oz looked at Giles uneasily. Usually Giles gave them information when he found it, but recently they had had to ask for everything he had told them.  
  
Giles looked at him innocently. "well, I can't say that I have everything we need, but there is something here about desperation."  
  
"Giles, you're confusing me here, and we all know that's kinda difficult."  
  
Giles looked at Willow. "In other words, we just have to hope that Xander's in a bad mood."  
  
Oz frowned in confusion. "Why's that?"  
  
"Well, it's better than him being dead." Willow sat down at the computer again, but her mind was elsewhere.  
  
*******************************  
  
The earthquake had thrown Buffy to the floor. After the shaking had stopped, Buffy jumped to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her new trousers. "Another slaying expense, I should talk to Giles about this." She hoped she could get a new pair before the end of the world.  
  
"Talking to yourself?" A voice in the shadows made her jump. It was quite dark tonight, but there was a spot near an old tree which was almost black. Angel was standing there, a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, well. I guess I have to keep myself company sometimes."  
  
Angel linked arms with her, reminding her once again that they could never be a normal couple. They would always be vampire and Slayer. "You don't have to be alone now. Where were you headed?"  
  
That's when Buffy's memory shook her brain into action. "The warehouse! I'm sure that's where they'd be keeping Xander."  
  
Angel nodded his head. "It's definitely worth a try." They headed towards the warehouse.  
  
************  
  
After dusting a couple of vampires and picking a couple of locks, Buffy and Angel were well inside the crumbling old warehouse. They crept along corridors, the last thing they wanted was for a bunch of vampires to hear them and attack. Buffy and Angel were not there to fight, they were there to rescue Xander. And they couldn't let any amount of vampires distract them.  
  
Angel peered inside a doorway. "In there," he said in a hoarse whisper. Buffy ran ahead of him, straight to Xander. Angel stood guard near the door.  
  
"Xander. Xander can you hear me?"  
  
Xander opened his eyes slightly. "Buff?" He murmured.  
  
Buffy looked at him. He was only semi-conscious, but he was alive. By the looks of things though, they needed to get Xander to the hospital, pronto.  
  
Xander narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure you're really you? `Cause Dru did this thing and I think she messed up my head."  
  
Buffy jerked a thumb in Angel's direction as she untied the ropes that held Xander to the chair. "Would Angel be here if I wasn't me? We're here to rescue you, Xand."  
  
Angel jumped back from the door to defend Buffy. "Er... Buffy? We've got trouble."  
  
Buffy looked up. Spike and Dru were standing just outside the doorway, strange smiles on their faces.  
  
Buffy stood up. "Oh, don't look so smug. Me and Angel could take you two on any day of the week."  
  
Dru suddenly looked up and smiled wider at thin air. "Oh, Spike. It has a brilliant idea, listen." She seemed to be a little more insane than usual.  
  
Dru whispered something in Spike's ear. "You're right, Dru. The evil spirits do have a wonderful idea." After he had said that, he slammed the door shut with a deafening clang.  
  
Angel tried to open it, but with no luck. "It's no good. Come and help, we might be able to open it if we try together."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Sure. I'll just..." She tugged at Xander's ropes which then fell to the floor. Xander slumped down in the chair and tried to stay conscious as Buffy ran over to help Angel.  
  
The door wouldn't budge. No matter what they tried, it stayed shut. Xander offered to use his powers, but Angel said that it would be best if Xander conserved his powers for the end of the world. He was weak and using up his energy could have fatal consequences in his current physical state.  
  
********************************************  
  
They had the Slayer, the Gifted One and Angel right where they wanted them! This was the best plan they had had yet! Shame about their involvement of the vampires, though. They could not be allowed to get the sacred power, it would ruin everything. It would be best if they disposed of the Slayer and the Pure of Hearted now, then the dark forces could rule over earth much sooner. They had appointments to keep.  
  
Kill them. Kill them now, they're more trouble than they're worth. You could still get the powers of the Pure of Hearted...  
  
Spike stood up. "You know, Dru, those three are more trouble than they're worth. We should kill `em now."  
  
Dru stood up to join him. "Why, Spike! That's just what I thought!"  
  
They both headed towards the cell which contained Buffy, Angel and Xander, followed by a large group of vampires.  
  
***********  
  
Giles was worried. "Buffy should be back by now. What's taking her so long?"  
  
Willow brightened up. "Maybe she's found Xander!"  
  
Oz put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my Will, always the optimist."  
  
She smiled at the compliment. "Well someone has to be."  
  
********************************  
  
Angel continued tugging at the door handle. Buffy looked at him sadly from where she was sitting on the floor with Xander. "Angel, it's impossible. We can only hope the guys will work out what's happened and come to our rescue."  
  
Angel gave her a disbelieving look. "Buffy, you're the Slayer. You're meant to be the one doing the rescuing."  
  
Tears formed in Buffy's eyes when she looked at Xander. He had fallen asleep in her arms, exhausted from mental and physical torture. "If a Slayer's meant to rescue people, then I'm not doing a very good job. If they hadn't wanted Xander's powers, he would be dead about now."  
  
Angel gave Buffy a sympathetic smile. "Buffy. I'm sure that Xander would be dead right now anyway, but you keep him going. He knew you would rescue him, that's why he didn't give up hope."  
  
Xander woke with a start when the door burst open. Spike walked in with a confident stride and a multitude of vampires followed. Too many to fight. Then they ran at Buffy and Xander. Buffy shut her eyes and held Xander tighter.  
  
A few seconds later, when nothing happened, she opened her eyes. Spike was looking at piles of ashes on the floor. "Dru? Run!" They did, but Buffy and Angel didn't give chase.  
  
Buffy looked around. "What happened?"  
  
Angel nodded towards Xander. "He did. He raised his hands up to them, and fire zoomed around them. It was amazing. They all just vanished into flames. It did look a bit tiring, though."  
  
Buffy looked down. Xander had slipped out of consciousness again. "Let's get him to the hospital. I have a feeling we're gonna' need Xander more later."  
  
*********************  
  
Willow put the phone down. She turned around to face Giles and Oz. "It was Buffy! She's found Xander!"  
  
Giles couldn't hide his relief. "Is he okay?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Buffy said he was okay, but the hospital want to keep him in for a while." In a quieter voice she added, "Buff said it looked like they had played noughts and crosses on his chest. Dru screwed up his head a little, too."  
  
Oz raised his eyebrows at her, which was as close to surprise as Oz got. "Um, I thought you said he was okay."  
  
Giles understood. "He's alive. It doesn't get much better." He leant over the library counter and picked up a book. "We will go and see him, but first I will need you, Willow, to help me do a spell."  
  
"Help?"  
  
"Okay, do for me. Oz, you need to help."  
  
***********************  
  
Xander woke up in a hospital bed. Buffy smiled at him. "I bet this is starting to feel like home for you, huh?"  
  
Xander laughed. "I'd rather be at home right now. Erm, thanks for rescuing me. You and Angel."  
  
Buffy put her hand on his shoulder. "You'd do the same for me. I know you would." She looked at her watch. "I need to go to the library. Will you be okay if I do?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Sure. I'll be fine. See you later."  
  
Buffy gave him a little wave. "Bye, see you later."  
  
That left Xander alone. Pure of Hearted, we will break your faith in her. We will...  
  
*********  
  
When Buffy entered the library, the first thing she noticed was that Willow was sitting on the floor, surrounded by candles. The second was, she was speaking Latin. When she had finished, Giles looked up and smiled. "Ah, Buffy. Willow is doing a short spell to see if there are any spirits close by. I trust that Xander is alright?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yeah, he was awake and doing fine when I left." She looked down at Willow, who hadn't moved since Buffy had walked in the library. "Is she okay?"  
  
Oz barely looked at her. "Oh yeah, she just has to focus until she hears the spirits."  
  
"Oh right." Buffy sat at the table with Giles. "Can I help research the upcoming apocalypse?"  
  
Giles gestured towards the heaps of books on the table. "Please, be my guest."  
  
A few minutes later, Giles jumped to his feet. "Ah-ha!" Oz looked up. "I take it you've found something."  
  
Giles nodded. Buffy looked at him. "Well? Tell us."  
  
Giles sat down at the table again. "I have been trying to work out why we had that minor tremor earlier. You did feel it, didn't you?"  
  
Buffy thought back and suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah. That wrecked my new trousers, actually."  
  
Giles nodded. "A minor casualty. Anyhow, I think I have found the cause of it. It says here that an earthquake may be experienced if the Gifted One is close to losing their power."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "But Giles, Xander still has his power. In fact, he got a new one, fireballs."  
  
"Painful," Oz joked.  
  
Buffy looked at him disapprovingly. "Seriously, he shot fire at these vampires and they kinda exploded into ash."  
  
Giles looked impressed. "Really? That is most interesting. But getting back to my point, Xander didn't have to lose his power, he just had to come close."  
  
Buffy was shocked. "You mean, Xander was about to give over his powers to Spike and Dru? I didn't think that he would..."  
  
Giles sighed. "Be quiet and listen. Spike and Dru were not the only threat facing Xander. There was the possibility of no rescue from the Slayer."  
  
Oz got it now. "You mean, like you said earlier? The thing about desperation?"  
  
Buffy looked between the both of them. "What do you mean, desperation?"  
  
Giles stood up and put the book down. "If Xander was in a state of complete hopelessness, he could have lost his powers. The thing I don't understand is why Xander would be so close to that level of despair." Then realisation dawned. "Oh Lord, Buffy, he thought you wouldn't save him."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment. Willow was still in her state of listening to spiritual noises.  
  
"But Giles, that's impossible. Why would he think that?" She stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to him. Make sure he knows I was trying to save him as best as I could."  
  
Giles sat down and started to read another old book. "Yes, that would probably be a good idea."  
  
*********************  
  
Well, they have left me again and I don't blame them. I am absolutely worthless and I deserve to be tortured. Again.  
  
Xander woke up. He didn't know where the voices were coming from, or why he was hearing them in the first place. He had last heard them when he had been in the warehouse, before the earthquake. Then he realised Buffy was calling him.  
  
"Xand, are you okay?"  
  
Xander turned to smile at her, even though he didn't feel that cheerful. "Er, why?"  
  
Buffy sat down next to him and put her hand on his. Normally that would have comforted him, but the voices he had been hearing were making him edgy. "Well, I've just been talking to Giles and he discovered something real interesting. You caused the earthquake."  
  
See? I just hurt people and I don't deserve Buffy's attention like this. She should leave, she is not safe around me. If I can't control my power, perhaps I should not have it.  
  
"Erm, Xander? Are you sure you're alright?" He turned to face her again. He looked tired.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why exactly did I cause an earthquake? `Cos I'm sure I didn't mean to."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Oh, you definitely didn't mean to, it was kinda my fault actually." Off his confused expression, she continued. "It was because I took so long to rescue you."  
  
Now she's blaming herself for something that I did. I should be ashamed of myself.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander carefully. He looked upset about something. It's probably the torture, duh! She thought. He was bound to feel a bit yucky on the subject. She knew how she'd feel if she was captured like that. She would feel so stupid and helpless. She decided to use a softer tone. "You did know I'd save you, didn't you?" She knew she wouldn't like the answer.  
  
Tell her the truth. She wasn't going to save you, she just did it for her reputation. Why else would she save you? It's not as if she loves you.  
  
Xander avoided looking at her. "Yeah, I guess." What am I doing? Doesn't Buffy deserve to know the truth?  
  
Buffy put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, that doesn't sound very certain to me."  
  
Xander tried not to shout at her. Why all the questions? She knew his answer! But is it the truth?  
  
He couldn't bear it any longer. "No Buffy, I wasn't sure you would rescue me. In fact, I didn't even think you would at all. It's not that you're a bad Slayer, I just didn't see the point in it. I mean, why bother? I'm not that important. It's not as if I'm Willow or Giles. Or Angel", he added quietly.  
  
Buffy was shocked. She hadn't been expecting this. Paranoia wasn't that unusual for Xander, but he didn't normally blurt out his inner emotions like this.  
  
I must get rid of her. I may have already upset her, and I would never want to hurt Buffy. She looks after me even though I don't deserve it.  
  
"Buff, I'm tired. You should probably be going now. No doubt you've got important research to be doing with Giles." Then he turned away from her to face the hospital wall.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to say bye, but thought better of it. Xander was behaving major weird. Perhaps Giles would be able to shed some light on the matter.  
  
Back in the hospital room, alone, Xander desperately tried to ignore the voices in his head. Was he going insane? Probably. But I've had it coming a long time now. I deserve it.  
  
The dark spirits flew around the room, whispering, taunting, each time making Xander that little bit more insecure. This is easy.   
  
***********************************  
  
Willow gasped. Giles and Oz immediately rose and ran over to her. She was mouthing something, eyes still tightly closed. The spell's purpose had been to find the date of the apocalypse.  
  
Giles crouched down next to Willow, who was still speaking in silent tones. "Oz! Get a piece of paper!"  
  
Oz grabbed a white sheet of A4 from the library counter and threw it over to Giles, who grabbed a pen from his pocket and pressed it into Willow's hand. She began scribbling a message furiously on the paper, eyes still closed. After she had finished, she fainted into Oz's arms. He looked up at Giles. "What does it say?"  
  
Giles read it quickly. "Get to Xander. They are killing him."  
  
Willow opened her eyes. "It's from the light spirits. You know, the ones who brought Xander's powers to him?" She sounded weak, drained.  
  
Giles nodded. "But Buffy is over there right now, why would the spirits warn..."  
  
Giles was cut short as Buffy entered the doors of the library. "Hey guys, why the looks of panic?"  
  
As one, they ushered her out the doors and explained the situation to her as Oz sped them all towards the hospital in his van.  
  
*****************************************  
  
They were all prepared for whatever they were about to face. In theory.  
  
Bursting through the door revealed Xander huddled in the blanket, knees pulled up underneath him. He was gently rocking backwards and forwards, and hadn't even noticed their sudden entry.  
  
Willow walked up to him slowly and carefully. "Xander?" She said quietly.  
  
Xander didn't look at her, and when he spoke it wasn't particularly aimed at her. It was as if he had been in deep conversation with himself and they had all interrupted. "Things aren't important, they just are. People can be like that too. It's all a case of ambition and brainpower. Which just leaves me alone. I'm worthless. I don't deserve any joy. I don't have friends, just merchants of pity. And I don't even deserve that."  
  
His voice was changing, like someone else was saying something and Xander was acting as ventriloquist's dummy. Thing was, Xander was listening to what he (or it) was saying, and he was starting to believe it. `Merchants of pity'? Xander didn't talk like that.  
  
Buffy looked at the rest of her friends. They saw it too. Oz stepped forward. "So we get him out of here before he goes completely insane, yeah?"  
  
Giles nodded and stepped forward so he was level with Oz. "A marvellous idea."  
  
Willow put her hand on Xander's shoulder. He didn't even notice. "I think it's the dark spirits, they're trying to drive him mad." Buffy nodded and they all pushed Xander, who was in his own clothes by request, gently into Oz's van.  
  
The light spirits hovered around them and had a small discussion. "It has to be you Robert. Our power is greater, we can do this easier." Each of them understood. The Slayer must be told. And there was only one way to do it.  
  
************  
  
Everyone sat at the library table in full research-mode. Well, everyone except for Xander, who was fast asleep with his head laying on his folded arms. When they had brought him here, he had still been going on about how worthless he was. He had been close to tears, they had never seen him in such a state. Then he had started rambling as if he were delirious. There was no doubt about it, the spirits were slowly turning him insane. Which was a problem, the apocalypse could be any time now and Xander had to be in the right state of mind to use his powers.  
  
So far, research had brought no new information. They had been looking for the date of the upcoming apocalypse, but the new problem thrown at them by the dark spirits had put them off course. That was why Oz had come up with a plan. Willow and Buffy could research sanity spells, he and Giles would research evil's monthly planner.  
  
Oz hadn't mentioned it, but the people were suited to their research jobs. Willow and Buffy were more worried about Xander. Oz and Giles were obviously worried too, but Willow and Buffy were closer to Xander than Oz and Giles were. Also, Oz knew that although he and Buffy weren't that bad in the info department, Willow and Giles thought of the library as a second home. Spreading out their brains would be more useful. Not literally.  
  
Suddenly, Xander lifted his head and gave Buffy a strange look. "Angel's coming. When he asks, don't tell him I'm hearing voices. I'll never live it down."  
  
Buffy was about to comment, when Angel pushed through the doors of the library. "Hi." Xander was asleep with his head on the table again. "What's up with him?"  
  
Buffy was suddenly extremely uneasy with Xander's new ability to freak her out. "He's going insane. The spirits are talking to him, or something..."  
  
Xander opened his eyes and jumped out of his seat. "They're here!" He said cheerily.  
  
Giles, Oz and Willow were giving him really weird looks now. "Who's here, Xander?" Willow stood and put her hand on his shoulder. "The dark spirits?"  
  
Xander laughed in her face. "They've been here all along," he whispered creepily. "It's the good guys now! They're here to talk! About stuff!"  
  
Buffy sighed. It said a lot about someone's mental state when you could hear their exclamation marks. "What do they want to talk about?"  
  
Xander flashed her a furious look. "How am I supposed to know?" He snapped in a way that made Buffy take a step back.  
  
Buffy nodded and smiled in an extremely patronising way. "We had better get this sorted out soon, Xander, you can be a very scary person when you're insane." Xander beamed with pride.  
  
All of a sudden, a bright blue glow in the corner of the library made everyone jump to the back of the table. Everyone except Xander, who just looked at the boy who had just appeared in the library. "Hi Robert!"  
  
The boy said "hello Xander," with an amused expression on his face. "We heard of your new-found insanity, I think we may have something that will help. We also know when the apocalypse will come."  
  
Xander looked shocked. "Then what will Angelus research? He hasn't helped at all yet!" Angel folded his arms to stop himself from hitting Xander. It wouldn't be fair, he thought, the boy's insane. He probably doesn't even realise he's insulted me.  
  
Xander turned to him, a cheerful grin on his face. "I do now, Angelus."  
  
Oz frowned in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
Angel pointed a finger at Xander. "He read my mind!"  
  
Robert nodded. "That would be Bryan's influence. He was psychic." Robert sighed. "He probably would have triumphed over evil, if it wasn't for that stupid bloody Slayer." Everybody in the library looked at him strangely. That was, everybody except for Xander who was staring at a chair. Robert felt like he should explain himself. "Twice since the collective began to form, a Gifted One has been killed for their own ignorance. But twice, the Slayer has been to blame. The thing is," he continued as he walked, "the latter has happened in the last two times that evil has taken over. We can only assume that the Gifted Ones have learnt to use their powers to the best of their ability, whereas Slayers are weaker than they used to be."  
  
Angel and Giles each pulled at one of Buffy's arms to prevent her from attacking Robert. "That is so not true. I've even come back from the dead."  
  
Robert raised his eyebrows at her. "Thanks to the Gifted One. And that is a handy skill. Especially for someone who could be brutally killed at any moment."  
  
This scared Willow. "What are you talking about?" She asked, "Do you mean the apocalypse is really soon?"  
  
Robert shrugged. "It turns up when the Gifted One is defenceless."  
  
As one, they all turned to look at Xander. He was stamping one foot on the floor, for a reason unapparent to everyone else.  
  
Oz thought he should ask. "Xander?"  
  
Xander stopped stomping. "Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Xander sighed as if under a lot of stress. "That is such a stupid question, I don't think I`ll even grace it with an answer." He turned around and continued stomping.  
  
Angel raised his eyebrows. "He seems pretty defenceless to me."  
  
Robert shook his head. "Try hitting him then."  
  
Angel stared at Robert. "Really?"  
  
When Robert nodded, Angel wasted no time and took a swing at Xander. Except he didn't hit him. He froze, halfway through. Buffy gasped. "Xander! Unfreeze him! Now!"  
  
Xander smiled and shook his head. "I don't like Angelus. He's an evil vampire."  
  
Buffy grabbed him by the collar, pulled him towards her, and stared him straight in the eye. "Unfreeze him now."  
  
Xander burst into hysterics. "You look so funny when you're mad."  
  
Buffy smiled coldly. "I can get a whole lot funnier."  
  
Xander put on his puppy-dog face but Buffy fought the urge to apologise. Xander unfroze Angel, whose fist rammed a bookshelf. Robert laughed. "See what I mean? He is not quite defenceless yet."  
  
Buffy looked at Robert. "What do you mean, `yet'?"  
  
Robert looked up, as if he was listening to someone that only he could hear. "I know, it would be wrong." Then he turned to Buffy again. "I am so sorry, but I am unable to tell you. It could break the connection. But there is something that can take the Gifted One's powers away from them. I advise you, Slayer, to keep close to him through these troubled times. It could save both of your lives."  
  
Xander looked at Giles suspiciously. "How do we know we're not upside-down, and we're walking on the ceiling?"  
  
Giles looked at him. "Because then we'd have to reach further to get the books off of the shelves.  
  
Xander looked down. There was an old text about soul-suckers on the floor. He sighed. "Giles, you dropped a book on the ceiling. Are you a British spy?"  
  
"Robert, didn't you say you had something that would bring back his sanity?"  
  
Angel grumbled, "you can't restore something that never existed."  
  
Xander grinned. "Now that's what I said about your soul Angelus, but royalty never listens."  
  
Buffy looked at him. "Did you mean me?" She turned to face the others. "Did he mean me?"  
  
Giles ignored her. "How do we return his sanity to him, Robert?"  
  
Robert looked distant again for a moment. Then he returned to reality. "Oh, just make him drink this," he said. He handed a vial to Buffy. It contained a translucent, green liquid.  
  
Buffy lifted it so that it was eye-level. "Yummy," she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Willow gazed at it, then she turned to ask Robert a question. "Will it have any side-effects?"  
  
Robert waved his hand dismissively. "He'll probably be out of it for a while, but as soon as he's ready, I suggest you start training. If things look like they might take a while, the apocalypse may come sooner."  
  
Willow jumped to her feet. "What?" Oz pulled her back into her chair and wrapped one arm around her protectively.  
  
Xander shook his head sadly. "Willow just scared away the spiders."  
  
Oz struggled to reassure Willow that Xander was just saying things because he was insane, and that there were no spiders in the library. "What?" She asked Robert again.  
  
Robert was beginning to blend in with the scenery. "Evil has no patience," he said quietly, then he disappeared.  
  
Angel turned to Buffy. "I'm sorry I was late getting here, but it's already time for me to go."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Sure. We'll call you if we find out anything new."  
  
Angel pulled her into a tight embrace, which ended when Xander shouted, "get a room!". Angel chuckled slightly then left the library.  
  
Buffy turned to Xander, vial in hand. "Xand, are you thirsty? `Cos you can drink this. It'll make you sane as well, if you're looking for an added bonus."  
  
Xander took it from her outstretched hand and uncorked it. Small wisps of smoke rose from the liquid. Xander shrugged and downed it in one. Xander passed the vial back to Buffy, who placed it on the table. Before her reflexes had time to react, Xander had passed out on the floor.  
  
*******************  
  
A few hours later, Xander woke up with his head on Buffy's lap. She was running her fingers through his hair. He was so comfortable, he decided to keep up the pretence of unconsciousness for five more minutes. Then he sat up. He heard Buffy gasp. "Xander, you're awake!"  
  
For some reason she put her hand to his forehead. "Good news guys, his fever's gone. Xander, say something sensible."  
  
Xander was, for once, at a loss for words. "Thanks for not hitting me when I was saying crazy stuff."  
  
Buffy smiled and hugged him. "It's nice to have you back, Xand."  
  
Giles smiled in agreement. "I must admit, I was beginning to get a little worried there for a second."  
  
Oz nodded. "Weren't we all?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I wasn't."  
  
Xander looked extremely hurt. Buffy suddenly realised what she had said. "No, that's not what I meant. I knew you'd pull through, that's why I wasn't bothered."  
  
Xander smiled at her, but his heart wasn't in it. "Yeah, right," he said as he stood up and wandered over to the library table.  
  
Buffy climbed to her feet. "What do you mean, `yeah, right'?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Well, Buff, `Yeah, right' usually means `yeah right'. There aren't alternate meanings to it."  
  
Buffy looked at him. After all this time of her looking after Xander, how could he just throw it back in her face? She had been sitting on the floor with him so long that her ass had gone numb. And here Xander was, saying she didn't care! "Well I wouldn't know, I guess I'll just have to join the insanity club to understand what you're talking about. Hell, I should have done that long before now, you never did make any sense!"  
  
Xander was outraged. After all he had been through for her... "You know what, Buffy? I think you're just jealous because I've got all this brilliant powers so you can't touch me!"  
  
Buffy snapped. "Is this touchy enough for ya?" She said, slapping Xander really hard around the face. Everybody was silent. Xander felt his power dwindling. He walked straight past Buffy, out of the library.  
  
The air in the library went red for a second. "Why thank you, Slayer. Now the Gifted One is about to meet his doom, and you can join him."  
  
Vampires and demons ran in form all angles, so that nobody had anywhere to run to. They grabbed hold of each of the Slayerettes, but not biting them until they had seen their precious Slayer die. Buffy screamed as two vampires dug their teeth into her throat.  
  
Then they were dust. Buffy looked up to see Xander standing above her. Buffy was amazed. "How did you..."  
  
Xander smiled slightly, not his usual smile though. He was still mad at her. "I heard you scream. That's not very Slayer-like." He pulled her to her feet and ran to help the others. Buffy began staking like there was no tomorrow. Which there won't be if we don't sort this lot out.  
  
After five more minutes of vampire dusting, they were still no better off than they had been when they started. The demons and vampires just kept on coming. Willow, Oz and Giles had been forced into the cage by Buffy and Xander. It wouldn't do for them to get hurt.  
  
Buffy pulled Xander up the library steps. "There's too many! What do we do?"  
  
Xander looked at the creatures which were vastly increasing in number. "I can shoot fire for a reason."  
  
But Buffy wasn't sure about that. "But Xander, there's too many! You'll use up all your energy!"  
  
"You'll drop dead!" Giles shouted from the safety of the cage.  
  
Buffy turned to Xander. His face was still red from where she had hit him earlier, but there was something about him that she hadn't seen before. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself."  
  
Xander smiled at her. Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her with such a passion that, when it had finished, Buffy found herself having to try not to kiss him again. "I love you, Buffy. Always have, always will."  
  
Then he turned to face the demons and vampires who had made it standing-room-only in the library and gave it all he could. Buffy shielded her eyes. About a minute later, the flames died out. Not a single monster remained.  
  
Buffy caught Xander as he fell to the floor. He wasn't breathing, and his pulse was quickly fading away. Buffy pulled him closer to her, hoping to keep him warm. "Come on Xand, wake up. You have to wake up. I need you. If you ever left me, my world would fall apart. Xander, I love you."  
  
Willow, Giles and Oz had let themselves out of the cage. Willow was sobbing uncontrollably in Oz's arms. Buffy stroked Xander's hair out of his face and kissed him gently on the forehead. A gasp from Oz made Buffy look up. The souls of past Gifted Ones were all standing in the library. "Don't worry," said Robert, "he can join us now."  
  
Buffy almost screamed at him. "I don't want him to join you! I want my Xander alive with me. Don't say you can't do anything, because I sure as hell know that you can do something."  
  
They all looked at each other sheepishly. Robert was the nominated spokesperson again. "There is something, but it hasn't been done before."  
  
Buffy glared at them. "Well you can start the trend. I want my Xander alive and well. Pronto."  
  
Robert nodded. "He won't remember, and he won't have his powers."  
  
Buffy looked at him. "Do you think I care about his damn powers? Just bring him back to life!"  
  
The Gifted Ones disappeared. The library shone blue for a second, and everybody in the room felt a wave of energy pass through them. Xander opened his eyes. "Buff..."  
  
Buffy smiled and kissed him. It lasted for a while. She had no idea what to do about Angel, but as long as she and Xander were together, it didn't matter.  
  
**************************  
  
THE END 


End file.
